Preschool Problems
by Cocoa Sunflowers
Summary: One day Artemis goes to his tree house with his best friend but she has an unexpected reaction to what he said. No one ever thought Hestia could be that cruel. Pre-Artemis Fowl. Rated K. One shot


All children, no matter how old, have at least one childhood friend. The friendship doesn't last forever most of the time but some do. In Artemis' case the friendship was short lived and had a dangerous after effect. Yes, even the great Artemis Fowl the Second, the socially challenged boy we all know and love, had a friend his own age.

Greek names were obviously not popular in modern day Ireland. Artemis, an odd name for a boy, wasn't as uncommon as the name Hestia. Not many knew of the Greek goddess of the hearth, who voluntarily left her seat and was replaced by Dionysus. This was the goddess Artemis' friend was named for.

Hestia was a beautiful toddler. Her long chocolate hair trailed to her waist and has matching green eyes. She looked like a glass doll, petite and beautiful. As far as popularity goes for toddlers in preschool, she was the most well known girl. Over time it seemed that she may have developed a crush on Artemis.

Even Artemis went to preschool. Even he suffered from humiliation that would change the rest of his life. This is the day that Artemis gave up the chance to have friends his own age. At only four years old too.

Hestia ran up the hill barefoot, fighting through the gras that was as tall as her. She absolutely loved summer, with the light breezes and beating sunshine that could only exist on a day like that one. Artemis ran behind her, trying to keep up. Though at age four he was already showing the intellect of a child prodigy, he still loved to run on the hillsides with his best friend. He had a hard time focusing today, the weight of what he was going to do resting on his shoulders.

"Come on Arty. You can run faster that that." She yelled, turning her head to look over her shoulder. "Your getting slow."

"I'm coming Tia." Artemis sighed and ran faster. Up ahead he saw the tree house that his father built for them at the beginning of the summer. Hestia was already climbing up the ladder and Artemis sped up a little. If her didn't get there soon Hestia would pull up the wooden rope ladder.

"A little to late Arty," Hestia teased, He sighed and tied to jump up to reach the bottom, missing by an inch.

'Let the ladder down Tia." She laughed her light airy, kid laugh and let the ladder down. Artemis reached for it but she pulled it up before his fingers curled around the soft smooth wood. "I'm serious," he stared at her, giving an inappropriate 'I know everything' look.

"Fine you party pooper." Hestia let go of the latter letting it drop down.

"Thank you."

Once Artemis had climbed into the tree house the real event started. In their small dark house there were posters, papers, books, trinkets, pillows and chairs. Everything you would find in a regular tree house with the slight rich extravagance that you expected in a tree house built on the Fowl's property. Here is where Artemis would spend the last few minutes of his childhood friendship.

Hestia flopped down into her favourite plush chair. It looked like a throne suiting her in every way because she was the queen of her domain, or in this case their tree house. Artemis looked out the window and heaved a small sigh, one that didn't go unnoticed by Hestia.

"Arty what's wrong?" Artemis turned around and sat on his maroon armchair, a chair that in no degree suited its surroundings.

"Nothing." Hestia was no idiot and knew Artemis was lying.

"No, something's wrong."

"I don't want to tell you. I'm going to go home." Artemis stood up and started to walk out of the tree house, not aware that Hestia stood up too. When he didn't stop she tackled him, coming ever so close to the open space that served as their door.

Artemis was stunned by the sudden weight on top of him. "You could have pushed me out of here Tia."

Hestia had never been a patient girl so Artemis not telling her something was painful to her. "Tell me Arty."

He took a deep breath and told her. "We can't be friends anymore Hestia." Artemis only ever called Hestia her full name when he was serious. Her bottom lip quivered and she went into a pout.

"What?"

"We can't be friends anymore." Artemis sat up pushing Hestia off.

"Why Arty?" Hestia and Artemis were friends until the end. Or at least that's what they told each other.

"I just don't want to." He said, knowing she would never truly believe that. The truth was that he was bored of the little preschool his parents forced him to go to. Artemis was bored of other kids his age and wanted to leave and breaking his connections seemed to be the best way to do it, in his four year old mind. What happened next was unexpected. He never expected Hestia to forgive him but he never expected her to punch him.

The pain he felt made what he had just done worse. Before Artemis could get up of the floor Hestia was already down the ladder and on the ground.

"Tia."

She turned around and gave him a cold hard stare. "I hate you Artemis Fowl."

That's it, Artemis thought. I just ruined my friendship.

The next day Artemis walked into the door of his preschool. It was the very last week. What he was greeted with was not at all cheerful. As soon as he stepped into the door he was tripped by Johnny, on of Hestia's other friends. Artemis hit the ground with a large thump and heard laughter all around him.

When he looked up there was Hestia standing there with her arms crossed looking like a girl of 13. Her two friends Jasmine and Leslie were standing at her side laughing. Just like a high school scene. In preschool.

Her words from the day before echoed in his head.

_I hate you Artemis Fowl._

I hate my self too, Tia.

What a strong thought for a child of four.


End file.
